


Whom the Dancing Shoes Fit

by misura



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumbles wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom the Dancing Shoes Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_dritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_dritch/gifts).



"Being the only one who isn't a poof," Mumbles said. "Makes me feel slightly excluded over here, if you get me."

One Two looks a bit blank - possibly, Mumbles thinks, the fool still hasn't figured out what he is, even if it don't matter much, not with Bob there to keep away the ladies. And he does need to beat them off with a proverbial stick, sometimes, does Handsome Bob.

"What'd you have in mind, then?" Bob asks, because he's smart like that - never make the first offer when you can wait for someone else's.

"Bit of dancing, maybe. Just to see what it's like, yes? No funny business."

Bob looks at One Two, then, and One Two looks at Mumbles like he's never seen a black guy before. "One Two?"

"Fine," One Two says. "We'll all be a bunch of poofs together."


End file.
